The Thorny Rose
by fairy pwincess
Summary: My first fanfic ever! so plz R&R but don't be too harsh. OK summary: Elizabeth dies,and Will is heartbroken. A girl appears to be stalking Will, but what does she want? ok i suck at summaries so don't be put off. Just read it.
1. A funeral and a 'stalker'

Disclaimer: I don't own Elizabeth, or Will, or Jack, or any other original member from POTC. I don't own anything related to POTC whatsoever, apart from the DVD and the CD soundtrack. But I do own Victoria. And if anyone else uses her without my permission, I will sue. Just joking. But I will get mad. And you don't wanna see me when I'm mad! :-P

* * *

" Goodbye Elizabeth. I will always love you," whispered Will, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. He picked up a red rose and went to place it on top of the casket in which her limp body lay. The thorns from the rose dug deep into the flesh of his thumb, but Will didn't wince in pain. For the pain that he felt in his heart was worse.

He stood up straight again and looked around him. Everyone was crying, their cheeks glistened with tears. Except one. A girl, about 17 was looking straight at Will. Will groaned inwardly. This girl had been following him everywhere. At his engagement party, at his wedding. He had seen her around the town, in bars and restaurants and around his home. And now she was at his wife's funeral.

"Who is she, some kind of stalker?" thought Will. He had seen her around since him and Elizabeth were engaged and had been trying to avoid her ever since. "Doesn't she ever give up?" Will thought.

Just then, the sound of Elizabeth's father, the Governor, brought Will out of his thoughts. "As we all know, Elizabeth's death was sudden. One day, she was dancing around, full of life. The next, she was on her bed, dying. We don't know the exact cause of her death. But we do know, that she was loved very much; by her father, her husband, who has only recently been wed to her, and of course, all of you. And I think I speak for all of us when I say, 'Goodbye Elizabeth. We have always loved you, and always will.'"

The Governor stepped down from the platform, sorrow and despair shown all over his face. Fresh new tears rolled down his face as the casket was lowered into the ground. Will, unable to look at his dead wife's body being buried, turned away and started walking off. He needed some time alone. He was at the exit of the graveyard when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Will. I need to talk to you." He turned around. It was the girl who had been stalking him.

* * *

Sooooooooooooo….what dya think? My first fanfic ever so plzzzzzzzzzz R&R. But don't be too harsh on me. 


	2. Victoria

A/N: Hey people! I'm really sorry that it took ages before I could get this next chapter up and running but I became really busy with New Year and everything and then I went back to school on Tuesday and got LOADS OF COURSEWORK ON THE FIRST DAY BACK! Bloody school. And I've got my mocks to study for which are in March/May. Great, just great. So I'm gonna be really busy but I'll try and keep updating. Anyways. I'm really glad some of you read my story. Feel sooo happy that people actually read it and commented on it.

**American Drama: **OMG my first ever reviewer!!! I feel so honoured lol!!! I'm really really really glad you love this story and you're gonna find out who she is and what she wants pretty soon…

**Thousand Faces: **Hey! You asked me to write more so…here it is. Enjoy!

**Married 2 Hugh Jackman: **Yeah I know the first chappie was kinda short but I wanted to get it up and running to see what all you lovely people think of it.

Ok. Here it is- Chappie Two:

* * *

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own anything to do with POTC. I'm not connected to it in anyway. I'm just a crazy lil gal who's obsessed with the film. The only character that I do own is Victoria. And any other characters that you might read about in this story that you've never heard of before-I own them too. Ok. I'm gonna shut up now and let you read. TTFN Fairy Pwincess

"Will. I need to talk to you." He turned around. It was the girl who had been stalking him.

" Look. I don't know who the hell you are or what you want. What I do know though is that my **_wife_** has just died. I am hurting inside so bad, you can't even begin to imagine. I want to be alone. And all **_you_** can do is stalk me like a crazy stalker girl. Can't you just leave me alone for once? Just once?" Will said despondently.

" My name's Victoria and I just– "

" You've been following me around ever since I got engaged to Elizabeth. You've been everywhere: at my engagement party, at my wedding. I've seen you watching my every move from the other side of the room in bars and restaurants. I've even seen you outside my bloody house. You knew I was married to Elizabeth. You knew that I loved her. You knew that I wouldn't be able to cope with. And yet, you still have the nerve to come to my WIFE'S FUNERAL.

" No, Will. You don't understand. I just want to talk- "

" WELL I'M DONE TALKING. JUST LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Will yelled and stormed off leaving Victoria staring after him with tears in her eyes.

**One week later**

Will was sitting in the bar, drinking his sorrows and drowning himself in misery. Victoria peeked her head around the door to see how he was holding up.

"How are you doing today Mr Turner?" the bartender asked him.

"Fine. Fine as I'll ever be. Now gimme another one " Will said to the bartender, throwing down his glass and sliding it across the table.

Victoria looked at him sadly. It was very obvious to everyone that Will wasn't doing all right at all. Victoria walked inconspicuously around the room until she reached the side of the bar. The side that was partly hidden by a rather large pot plant. Here, Victoria would have the perfect view of Will without him noticing her.

The night dragged on and Will was drinking steadily. He downed glass after glass and showed no sign of stopping any time soon. Victoria knew that she had to do something. She had to distract him and stop him from drinking before it was too late. Although, judging by the way he was talking to the bartender, it was already too late. But maybe Will being so drunk was a good thing. At least she could talk to him without him arguing, I mean, he was **way** too drunk to argue.

She slowly made her way up to Will, feeling very nervous and not knowing exactly why. Maybe it was because the last time she had seen him was at the funeral and he had yelled at her so much, it had made her cry. Victoria shook these thoughts out of her head. If she was going to talk to Will and confess everything then she needed to feel confident. She needed to have any doubtful thoughts out of her mind. She needed to be in control and show Will that she was capable of looking after herself as well as others. Then maybe, maybe he would change his mind.

Victoria sat down at the bar, next to Will. She ordered a drink and when it came, she gulped it down for courage, and turned to Will.

"Look. I know we didn't get off to a great start the other day but let's just forget about that. I really need to talk to you and it's very important."

"Leave me alone," Will slurred. Victoria ignored him continued to explain.

"I know you think that I'm some start of stalker. And ok, I admit. I really really like you. But I think the word 'stalker' is a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Urgh," Will replied, turning green. Victoria saw the signs and dragged Will outside. The owner of the pub had a rule against throwing up in his bar. Victoria managed to get Will outside just in time. The fresh air made him feel better but as he took in a deep breath too quickly, he felt his dinner and all the rum he had just drank rise up in his throat. Victoria stepped back just in time as Will threw up right where her shoes had been a moment ago.

"Lets get you home," she said gently. And took Will by the arm and walked him back to his home.

By the time they'd reached his house, Will was in such state. He could barely walk and kept on talking drunkenly, calling Victoria 'Elizabeth'. A twinge of pain poked Victoria in the heart each time she heard Will address her as his late wife. The pain was unbearable, like a rose thorn digging deeper and deeper into her heart each time. She managed to hold back her tears until they reached the mansion, not far from the Governor's home. Gently setting Will down on the sofa (did they have sofas in those days?), she then rushed out of the room, not wanting to cry in front of Will.

Victoria managed to calm herself down after 5 minutes and ran back into the room where Will was, hoping and praying that he was alright and that nothing had happened to him. She was very relieved and went to get a cool flannel for his forehead and some water to drink (she didn't want to disturb the maids at this hour). She bathed his forehead until he seemed more relaxed, occasionally giving him sips of water. After about one and a half hours, Will seemed better. Much better. She set aside the flannel and water and placed his head under a pillow. She took a throw and used it as a blanket.

"I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, stroking his soft cheek. Will opened his eyes.

"No, don't go. Please don't go." Victoria sighed inwardly. Will obviously thought she was Elizabeth still.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Please, stay with me. Don't leave me tonight, Victoria." Victoria's eyes widened in amazement. So she had done a lot more good to Will then she thought she had. He knew who she was now.

'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay the night. He obviously needs looking after anyway,' she thought.

To Will, she said, "Alright. I'll stay. I'll be over here if you need me," she said settling down in a comfy chair. " Goodnight Will. Sleep tight," she said exhaustedly and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I know the first chappie was really short so hopefully this one should satisfy all you people who love long chappies! I promise they will get longer as we carry on…You might have guessed already what Victoria wants to talk to Will about but if you haven't-don't worry. All will be revealed soon. I was gonna explain Victoria and what she wants to Will in this chapter but then I thought Nah lets be evil and let them wait til the next chappie. Ok well please R&R I love hearing from you lovely people!

TTFN Fairy Pwincess


End file.
